


Another Omega Story

by TristianSlyTail



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barbara and Jim are still Friends, Cannon divergance, Jim still lives in the clocktower, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, POV Third, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristianSlyTail/pseuds/TristianSlyTail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald knew the danger of leaving his home during heat. He was stupid enough to do it anyways. Now that he's outside, anything could happen. Living away from his mother gave him some comfort, but not enough to live through his newest abuser without giving his future mate trauma issues to deal with. Will Oswald end up alright? Will the future mated pair become Gotham royalty? Is there even a chance for Oswald to breed after his trauma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Omega's Reality

Oswald knew he was making the wrong decision to leave his crappy studio apartment. He felt the sweats and the cramps coming on. The slick would start flowing soon. 

 

Living away from his mother was only a small comfort at the current moment. He was under no illusions of what Ms.Mooney would do if she found out his true gender. 

 

_I hope I can hide it from her. I only need to be there for two hours. That's it, in and out. She only needs to see you for one last assignment. Then you have the week to yourself Oswald. Stay calm._

 

* * *

 

Getting to Mooney's bar wasn't a long walk. Since she funded his one room studio apartment, she wanted him to be conveniently close. He'd reached the establishment in about 7 minutes. Opening the door, Oswald stepped inside the building. Just looking around the nightclub evoked feelings of lust, want, and need in him. The poor penguin knew he was just about to start secreting slick. 

 

Fish Mooney sauntered into the room. Her normal look of Apathy curved into a sneer of both disgust and of appeasement. She hadn't sniffed the air yet. She was getting closer. Oswald was starting to panic. If Mooney got too close she would be able to smell his omega heat no matter what he did. That wouldn't be good. Not around Alphas like her and Butch.

"My funny little Penguin, what brings you here? Are you here to keep your worth?"

 

Shaking, Oswald didn't mind the nickname for once. He was worrying too much.

 

"Yes, Ms.Mooney. I'm here to receive my new orders."

 

She was getting too close. Oswald's heart was beginning to beat too fast, and he knew she could hear it. He suspected it was why she kept coming even closer to him. Normally she didn't want to be within five feet of him. Her Alpha scent was driving him nuts. His thighs were starting to get wet. There was no way to escape her now, not even if he didn't have a lame leg.

 

His time was up, she was two feet away from him and perfectly able to smell every inch of him.

 

"Have you been hiding something from me silly Penguin? Something maybe a bit too  _slippery_ for you to handle on your own?"

 

Oswald was fucked. Oswald knew he was fucked. There was no going back. No rewind to stop him from walking out of his home this morning. It was time to lay with the dogs, and hope the fleas he came up with, were ones he could live with.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you were an Omega Oswald?" She dragged his name on her tongue. "We could've had so much fun if I'd known."

 

Fish roughly grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him into the air. He was trying not to cry. His mother had warned him what would happen.

 

_"You_   _sniveling little whore!" _

_ "No son of mine will be  **this** pathetic." _

_ "No, you are no son of mine." _

_ "You are just worthless **bitch** I birthed."  _

_ "You will always be slave to nearest Alpha." _

 

His mother was right. He was a sniveling whore. During heat, he was slave to the knot. It was a wonder he had managed this long as a virgin. Not after today he wouldn't be.

 

Fish slammed him down on the nearest table. The club wouldn't be open for hours. There'd be time to clean it when she was done with him.

 

Oswald turned his head to look at Fish. She was licking a knife she had probably just unstrapped from her thigh.

 

Torture first it was. 

 

 


	2. Difficulty Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is saved from his mistakes but lands himself in another big mess.

Fish was getting ready to carve Oswald up. Currently, she was beginning to divest him of his suit. A knock sounded on the doors of the club. 

 

"Who is it?" said Fish in that sickly sweet voice that meant she was horrendously mad at being interrupted.

 

In stepped Carmine Falcone.

 

"My Darling Fish? How are you this fine morning?" 

 

"Lets cut to the chase, what do you need me for Falcone? I was in the middle of something."

 

"Let the poor boy go, this is more urgent. Come with me Fish. I'll explain everything on the way."

 

Oswald gave a heavy, although shaky, relieved sigh. Fish wouldn't be fucking him today, but her pheromones had already fucked up his head. His heat was in full swing now. He knew only one place he could get to now that might be safe.

 

Slowly, he drew himself up off the table. His heats always made his lame leg more susceptible to faltering. It was going to take forever to get to the clocktower. Exiting Mooney's club, he found the nearest back alley that no one traveled, in the direction of the only honest man he'd ever met.

 

Jim.

 

Jim would help him. He was too kind not to.

 

Oswald fell with a quiet scream. All his limbs were shaking violently. His panic wasn't helping. It took a great effort to lift himself again. Curse himself for not bringing his umbrella, or getting a cane. But that would be admitting weakness, and Oswald did not admit weakness. He overcame it.

 

He was a five minute limp from the clocktower now. The back alleys were gross. They reeked of garbage and crime. They were covered in grime that probably used to be part of a person. The smell was assaulting his olfactory system and making him woozy. Normally Oswald didn't even notice it. It was just the signature Gotham smell. Today, it was stupefying and putrid.

 

It was time to leave the safety of the back alleys to see the entrance to the clocktower. It was a high rise in the lower section of rich Gotham that did actually also function as a clock. The clock was visible almost anywhere in Gotham, but it wasn't nearly as important to him for any other reason than the man that lived in the penthouse apartment. 

 

Oswald really liked Jim, and not just in a business relationship type of way. He was honest in the face of every adversity, no matter how much he had toe'd the line in the past. Gotham had no other chance to survive the mafia families besides Jim. 

* * *

He limped his way through the lobby, leaving a small slick trail behind just like he'd been doing for blocks now. If any Alphas were on his trail, Oswald was close enough that it didn't matter. He pounded the elevator button, giving no mercy to it as he desperately needed to get to Jim. 

 

Bout soon enough the elevator opened and Oswald almost cried with joy. Someone was home to let him in!

 

Oswald fell into the elevator by the control panel. Pressing the penthouse button, Oswald let his joy show show through tears. He was going to make it through another heat safely. 

 

Even if that meant he walked out of it with a mate. 

* * *

Jim was just getting out of the shower. It was his day off. Using a second towel to make sure his scruffy hair and torso were dry as he answered the elevator. 

 

He didn't know who it could be on his day off. It wasn't Barbara. She'd had to work today and had taken her keys with her. 

 

Throwing his second towel on the couch, Jim walked over to the video cam to see who wanted to come up. 

 

Shock followed by disbelief showed on Jim's face. Why was Oswald here? And why did he look like his leg just got re-broken?

 

No matter that, he looked like he desperately needed to get up here. He wouldn't have come here without good reason so Jim decided to leave the questions for later. 

 

The ding of the elevator went off, signaling its arrival. Oswald crawled out of the elevator, unable to quickly get up. Jim's nose was assaulted by a barrage of sweetness tinged with a bit of tang. Both of their eyelids started fluttering, each of them taking in the other's intoxicating scent. 

 

Regaining some composure Jim said, "Oswald, you need to explain why you're here."

 

Stuttering heavily Oswald explained, "Jim, I need your help. There's no one else who can protect me in this city. I don't care how this ends up, just please, make sure no one else gets me. _Especially_ Fish. She'd tear me apart.  _Please Jim,_ please save me."

 

Oswald was lying through his teeth. He did care how the end of his heat left him. What was worse than the uncertainty if he would be left mated and pupped, but then abandoned? He knew Jim wasn't that type of man. If Jim decided to mate him, he'd take care of him, love or no love. But that didn't stop the fear of it from happening. 

 

Oswald had been abandoned so many times. First by his father. Then his mother. And even Fish. So he had a right to worry, even if it was unwarranted. 

 

"You can stay here Oswald. I'm not going to take you as 'payment' though. If you want me to take care of you, great, but minding the consequences, you can come to me."

 

Oswald was ready to fall to his feet and worship the man standing in front of him. He'd been right to come here. He liked Jim. The attraction had been undeniable since he'd decided to not shoot him. 

 

An honest man in Gotham city, was like a needle in a hay stack. A really big hay stack. And there was no guarantee he would stay completely honest in a place like this. 

 

Gotham was a graveyard for honesty and innocence. Jim might just barely survive this crazy city. 

 

"Jim, I can never express my gratitude to you. Now, if you could tell me what I should do before I lose my head, that would be most stupendous."

 

Confused, Jim took a moment to think things through. One, he was still in his towel. Two, Oswald's scent was really distracting. Three, if he kept smelling Oswald he wouldn't be able to prevent a hard on any longer.  Four, he had no clue what to do with this omega in heat. 

 

Jim could take care of him if that was what Oswald really wanted, but the ending of Oswald's heat could lead to personal tragedy. Did either of them want to be mated right now? Probably not. They also walked different sides of the law. But if it came down to it, Oswald wouldn't be able to change sides. He was in too deep. Seen too much. Heard too much. Done too much. Jim decided that if they mated, attraction or no, it would be Jim changing sides. He'd turn into the one thing he'd vowed not to be. A dirty cop. 

 

He'd probably make more money moving his way through mob connections, he scoffed. Jim didn't think it was a good idea, but he was intensely attracted to the Penguin. 

 

And here he was.  The Penguin was Jim's for the taking. 

 

 _ ***Thud!***_  

 

Jim was jolted from his thoughts as he saw Oswald fall to the floor. He was whining and tenderly reaching for Jim. There was no time left for Oswald. His heat had taken over his mind and all he'd want now is an alpha to take him through his heat.


	3. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is having a hard time controlling himself around Oswald. Let alone trying to keep Oswald himself under control. Will Jim make or brake himself? Does he get to stay good cop? Or will Jim turn into a dirty cop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest with those reading this story, if Jim and Oswald were to actually work as a couple, I don't think Oswald could get away from Falcone or Maroni. Plus, we need a few bad cop Jim stories here and there.
> 
> For future reference, Oswald won't always be a typical omega type. He's just all whiny and bitchy because who wouldn't if humans actually went through heat?

Oswald had crawled over to Jim, whose was still clad in a single, easily removable towel, and sat himself up against Jim's legs. Oswald's pale, thin hands reached up and grabbed the end of the towel while his face nuzzled the upper part of Jim's thigh.

 

By now, Jim's penis had begun to harden. It wouldn't be long before Oswald's heat addled brain would take notice and try to throw the poor man at the cop. Reacting quickly, the detective bent down, picked up the mobster bridal style, and carried him to Jim's bedroom. Detective Gordon set Penguin down on the bed and raced out of the room, locking the door behind him. Already he could hear the thump, thump of Oswald's lame leg attempting to carry his body across the room. The door knob twisted a few times, and once the Penguin got that the door wasn't going to open, the whining started again.

 

What Jim wasn't expecting though, was that Oswald still had enough of his mind to himself to start talking.

 

With a breathy undertone Oswald cried out for Jim to come back. 

 

" _Jim,_ I promised you I'd be your slave didn't I?  _Please_ , help me Jim." Oswald sobbed. "It  _hurts_ so badly."

 

Jim could still smell the poor guy even though he'd walked to the other half of the apartment. He'd also just unintentionally screwed himself. Jim was still in his towel, Oswald was in his room.

 

Where all of Jim's clothes were.

 

Sighing to himself, Jim resigned that there wasn't a way he could avoid Oswald and let the man sit out his heat peacefully. He couldn't stash Oswald in Barbara's room. He couldn't keep him in his room and avoid confrontation. And neither could he let Oswald roam the apartment.

 

Walking back over to his bedroom, Jim put his ear to the door and listened for any unusual sounds. Moans and groans of painful sounding origins sought out Jim's eardrums along with heart wrenching sobs. "Oswald?" The noises stopped. "Oswald, I need to come in and get dressed ok? Can you be good and stay on the bed for me?"

 

A minute or two passed, and Jim thought he might have died from holding his breath for too long until he heard a raw and drawn out, "...yesssss."

 

Jim unlocked the door lock Barbara had had installed for his ruts, and slowly opened the door, listening to it's quiet creek. Oswald had been facing the door, his slick ruined suit was lying in a very rumpled pile on the floor. His heat racked body was flushed, and he looked like he was burning up even though he was shaking like he'd gotten hypothermia. Jim's bed was also quite the mess, Oswald's sweet scent was emanating from it, and the man himself was nuzzling one of his pillows like it could save him from eternal damnation.

 

As Jim opened the door, the gangly omega had ceased all movement only to lock his sultry gaze on the only other person in the apartment with him.  

Oswald had gone feral, and soon, he'd be taking Jim with him. 

* * *

Jim had left him in here alone. 

Jim had left him in here to die. Oswald was sure of it. 

Taking a glance at himself in the mirror off to the right of the bed, he took account of his ruined suit. It had become soaked with his natural, but completely gross, slick on his slow stumble to safety. It needed to come off. Right now.

Cursing his many layers of suit, Oswald was pretty sure he ripped some of the seams on several of the items of clothing. He decided it's loss was of no detriment to him. He could buy another suit. This one was no good anymore. 

Suddenly very distracted by the room he was in, Oswald fell onto the bed, and took in the heavy, heady, _intoxicating_ scent that flooded every existing inch of his olfactory system. 

His body was working against him. Oswald's crippled leg would no longer hold his body weight, his privates were secreting embarrassingly copious amounts of fluid, and his control over his mind was slipping. 

Mother warned him about this. This state of denial an Alpha could cause a slutty Omega like himself. Most people called it going "feral". There was no more apt term for it. Turning "feral", which normally happened when an Omega in heat was around an Alpha but being denied sexual contact, or the first critical months of a litter's birth. No one could figure out how to willingly shut the feral state off. Alpha/Omega pairs usually ended up feral together and depending on the situation, snapped out of it anywhere from a week or two, to a few months, even a year later.

Some people just never came back from being feral. 

"Oswald?"

The poor omega's body convulsed. He hadn't been expecting Jim to come back to the room.

"Oswald, I need to come in and get dressed ok? Can you be good and stay on the bed for me?"

Jim was asking him for something. He wasn't using his Alpha Voice to assert his dominance. Oswald didn't have to promise anything, and he could rub all over Jim if he came in. That'd surely entice Jim to himself. On the other hand, it might just permanently push him away and he'd never be sated. He'd have to put on a show that didn't involve touching Jim. Then just maybe he'd want his disgusting body. It'd be hard to detract from his leg, and his stupid useless dick, but he could try. He had to try.

Gathering his resolve, and trying on his best sexy looks, Oswald let out a rather raw sounding,"Yesssss."

Tumblers in the door started clicking out of place, and then the door opened to reveal Jim, still towel clad, with his messy long hair. He looked over at Oswald, probably making sure he was staying on the bed like asked. He knew he looked crazy, but with one hand creeping towards his ass, and the other to his nipple, he didn't really care. He needed Jim, and he needed to convince Jim to mate with him. Selfish? Hell yeah. Good man Jim was a catch, and Oswald would be too jealous to see him with anyone else. His selfishness was going to bind Jim to his ugly ass forever. 

Oswald was skinny, and gangly, and probably not even remotely attractive to a man like Jim, who could get a woman like Barbara. Jim, a man who continued to be friends with said woman, and live in her gorgeous and grossly expensive apartment, even though she went back to her previous fellow omega lover.

The Alpha was still standing in the doorway to his room. His grip on the doorknob was turning his fingers snow white. The towel was growing a bulge, that they both knew was his erection from Oswald's heatscent. Jim was thinking how gorgeous this feral creature was. Oswald was just going increasingly feral. ' _Matematematematemate, pupspupspupspups, JimJimJimJimJim...._ ' was all that was going through his mind. 

Jim let go of his grip on the towel, and it had since come loose since his shower. It fell to the floor and his Alpha musk got stronger in Oswald's olfactory system, just as Oswald's Omega sweetness grew in Jim's.

They were both naked and ready to pounce. Jim's irises were darkening, and he slammed the door shut with his foot as he strode over to the bed. He was adoring the small broken looking omega on his bed. Oswald had gone far past the point of panicking over his gross male omega body. That would go back to normal when he came out of heat. Oswald's small body was dwarfed by the alpha now covering him. Almost 200lbs of muscle was on top of him, and Oswald couldn't believe he'd succeeded.

"MINE!" Jim growled out. "Mine, all mine. Pups will be mine. Pack will be mine."

Oswald let out a helpless whine as he bared his neck for Jim's lengthening fangs. 

 Now was not a time for words. Now was a time for actions, and soon Oswald's neck would bear Jim's mark. Maybe, just maybe Jim's would wear his too.

 

 


End file.
